The Not-so-Innocent Ones
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: Sequel to Innocent Desires, request fic for Moonlight1258! M rated Kakasaku lemon :D


**A/N The sequel to Innocent Desires, as requested by Moonlight1258. Again, plot credit goes to that little idea fairy! (Seriously, Moonlight is a walking mine of plot!) Anyhoodle, here is the much wanted smut, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Oh, and I'm shite at Geography and climates, so ignore my blatant stupidity in using Suna. **

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxx **

The worn material felt far too rough and starched as Sakura shifted beneath it, the fabric scraping against her bare hip from where she had tossed and turned, uncomfortable with the warmth that had completely failed to exhaust her throughout the day.

On, and she was focused on the oddly placed bulge in Kakashi's equally worn sleeping bag, her legs fidgeting and her thighs sticking together through her shorts. They were damp, and Sakura clenched and unclenched her muscles rhythmically wondering if her shorts were damp through the heat or saturated by her juices as she watched her sleeping, unsuspecting sensei. She'd been aware of him a while, and luxuriated in his touch when she woke to find his arms around her. In the heat of Suna, they had foregone their respective tents, their sleeping bags placed side by side; just about a respectable distance apart.

It was driving her mad.

He'd been watching her obsessively, his arousal deeply evident a few of the times that she had caught him. But regardless of what he had been thinking of doing, he always looked guilty when she called him out. His sheepishness was endearing.

It was difficult however, at current, to allow her heart to melt at his shy boyishness while her body was crying out for release, her eyes trailing over his bared face in contemplation, lingering on the delicious possibilities that would play out if only she would lean over and press her gentle lips to the stubbled skin.

When Kakashi groaned, she bit back a yelp, a flare of heat bursting its way to her clit and demanding to be extinguished.

And reminding her that there was only one way to properly do that...

He stirred more, shifting his hips upwards to fuck the duvet, or rather whoever it was that had him moaning in his dreams.

There was no question now as to what that bulge was.

Sakura nervously licked her lips, her eyes wide as she lay frozen, unable even to move in her indecisiveness. Should she touch him? What would happen if she did? A light breeze ran over her, cooling her flushed skin and sending a shuddering tremor through her. Kakashi's facial expressions were changing as his fantasy played out, an almost pained pleasure deeply evident. His head was arched back, his neck pushed upwards, overtaking Sakura with a need to kiss it.

She crawled over to him timidly, ready to dash away at any moment, watching him with an intense fascination. Her boldness quickly ran dry, and she hovered inches above him, contemplating his throat as he stirred again and swallowed. His hips bucked, almost brushing Sakura's hip with the way that she was positioned above him.

Unable to stop herself, she ran her nose along the expanse of black material, inhaling deeply the scent which she would often find embedded into her home, on her sheets and on her pillow. it calmed her, the comforting scent, and with her returned resolve she bent and kissed him, savouring the feel of him beneath the mask. It was as she expected, the smooth expanse of skin.

What she didn't expect was his response.

He growled, actually growled, startling her with his guttural garbling of her name.

"Sakura..." He growled again, his insistent groin drawing her attention. What would it be like to touch him? She could see the prominent erection, could so easily picture herself reaching down to caress him. She'd kissed him after all; where did the fondling of her unknowing sensei stop?

Not once when he's been with her had Sakura gotten the impression that he had behaved inappropriately with her. His actions were so innocent, and here she was contemplating the unwarranted using of him.

She wasn't merely fantasizing. She was planning through the various scenarios. She was musing over the size and shape of his cock, how he would appear in the throws of orgasm, the sight of him spurting over her. She was wondering is he would wake were she to impale herself on him.

She wondered what he would say and do if she did.

She lowered his mask, her hands clammy and shaking as she edged closer, both wanting to wake him and frightened of what would happen if she did. She began her fight against the phantom Sakura, nervous energy coursing through her as she pressed her lips to his, brushing gently against them. The cracks in his chapped lips tugged on her, the sweet friction her want with great intensity as he unwittingly kissed her back. She could feel herself opening, becoming wetter as she unintentionally spread herself in preparation for the cock that she would likely not receive. Her bared lower legs began to feel chilled in contrast to the molten heat from her core, and Sakura wanted nothing more than to slit into her sensei's sleeping bag and slide beneath him, feeling his large, toned weight pushing her into the ground. The defined lines of his abs covering her.

She became more forceful, molding his lips to hers and tracing the thin lines of pink with her tongue, feeling the roughness in a smooth swipe.

Impatient, she bit down, swinging one leg over his body to straddle him. She cradles his face, running her thing, well-kept hands through his mass of silver, tugging in her frustration when he didn't wake. He kissed back, of course, but only because he thought her a part of his dream!

He became more insistent in his thrusting and Sakura stilled him, determined for him not to wake in sticky boxers, clueless of her part in his dream encounter.

Why let him come now, when she could wake him and offer a far more satisfying experience?

Because he might not find it so. He thought that she didn't know, that she was entirely unaware of his presence in her bed at night. He's never tried anything, or outright told her of any feelings that he may be harboring. Her 'helping hand' may very well be intrusive and unwanted.

Sakura bit her lip, succumbing to the misery of such a dilemma. It even seemed like so ridiculous a notion to her, that he might deny them both of such readily obtainable pleasure.

And they were out of Konoha. Nobody knew them here. No one to frown on their perfectly-legal-anyway relationship. Relationship or rendezvous, whichever ensued. But she needed him to wake, and touch had no effect! It was too easily incorporated into his dirty-dreamed slumber!

Pleadingly, Sakura pressed her mouth to his ear, certain that her breath must tickle.

"Kakashi," She mewled. "Kaka-sensei, wake up!"

She carried on aimlessly, repeating only his name and that he needed to wake. When he did, Sakura sat back, feeling his hard dick against her needy wetness through the layers between them. He blinked and shook his head back and forth, clearly disoriented.

Regardless of his state of wakefulness, still he ground up against her, gripping her hips even while he stared at her in confusion.

"Sakura...?" He murmured again, only this time it was more of a question than anything else.

She rubbed against him languidly, closing her eyes and tipping her head back as she fought his gaze, her breaths clearly audible.

"Sensei." She replied, her tone light as she tried to gain the upper hand, the soft breeze invading her senses with heat, humidity and fresh grass. It removed her, marginally distanced her from the enchantment that Kakashi's smell put her under. Her common sense returned, and she only remained seated because of the part that agreed with her; the split was near fifty-fifty, the disparaging low self-esteem and rule abiding part of her that worried mainly that he would reject her, that she was ugly, useless and unworthy of such a ninja, and if anything did happen then she would be frowned upon as someone who had seduced the great Copy Nin.

The other part, the part that she listened to , pointed out that his hands were no her hips, he'd moaned her name in his sleep and his hard-on was currently kept from her only by a couple of thin layers of fabric.

In short, he wanted her too. His sharp intake of breath alone told her so. His stare boring into her; she could feel it. She opened her eyes, immediately casting them down onto the awestruck man who lay beneath her, his lips parted and his face relaxed. He was practically jaw-dropping at the sight of her, and once she shook off the fear that he was in disapproval and disbelief, she would not let it come back. She sighed happily, rubbing herself suggestively against him as she tossed her hair behind her back. It swung forwards again as she leant down, a pink makeshift curtain that hid Kakashi's face from the world as their lips met.

It was light and gentle, and Sakura found herself pushing herself more thoroughly against him, applying more pressure as she clamored for more, tiny keening wails leaving hers lips as Kakashi refused to rise to her new pace.

"Sensei..." She moaned, and Kakashi blushed as he felt himself twitch despite himself. "Sensei, please..."

He arched his eyebrows and deepened his voice, his hands holding her tightly to him. "If you are my student, then you are here to please me."

Sakura giggled, shy as she realized what she had said. "Yes, Kaka-sensei. What would you like me to do?"

He jerked up the sheet between them emphatically. "You could start by getting under here with me." He began bluntly. "And then you can get naked."

She did so, only to realize the lack of room that she had once the small sleeping space had been expanded to full in order to accommodate them both. Unable to get out at this point, Sakura awkwardly shuffled the clothing off of herself, restraining her limbs as much as possible as Kakashi looked on in amusement. She stared back at him bull-headedly, her eyes hard. "Well? Are you not going to get undressed too, sensei?"

Kakashi laughed before pinching her hip, twisting the skin in such a way that he elicited a yelp from his flustered kunoichi.

"You don't give the orders here." He reminded her, but she lit up as his hands went to his trousers, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping them before returning his hands to rest lightly on his abdomen once more.

Sakura continued to look at him, waiting. He continued to stare back, unmoving.

"Well, Sakura-chan, are you going to climb aboard or not?"

The pink deepened and spread over her but Sakura did as she was told, moving to straddle him once more.

When she settled herself this time, her clothing didn't protect her from the feel of that teasing glimpse of skin that he allowed, of the feel of his warmth much closer, stronger than before. Too shy to immediately pull him inside of her, too unprepared for that yet, Sakura savored the sight, feel and smell of him, committing all of it to memory as she built up her courage and tried to assure herself that she had drank in every detail of him; that she would have him like this again anyway. He hadn't told her so, but did she need him to? Wasn't it enough that she had woken him and not been turned away to skulk in her own sleeping bag, in the open air all alone?

"Sakura..." He warned, his muscled flexing beneath her as he enticed her into rising up above him and lining up his smooth, thick cock with her dripping opening, the mere sight sending he reeling; the dirtiness of her bare form while he lay clothed and seemingly under control. He seemed powerful, certain of himself and the situation while Sakura remained a bundle of nerves.

He slid in easily, surprisingly so, and Sakura found herself taking him much faster than she had anticipated, a small sorrow filling her as she steadied herself and slowed the movement that would connect them entirely. She was so wonton, so wet, and she clenched herself around him, tighter to feel him all the closer, all the more solid inside of her while she pondered how on Earth they would wade through her plentiful juices to find the friction that they both craved.

"Ahhhh..." Once fully seated, Sakura remained still, comfortably placing her weight onto his legs and her own, reassured by the feel of his limbs beneath her, despite the standard Jonin trousers that remained on them. In fact, they felt soft against her thighs, providing just the right kind of contrast; the one that felt like there could, just maybe, be bedsheets against her naked skin.

She was heated, and every small wave of fresh air ticked her skin deliciously, bringing up goose bumps despite it all. As she rose up and fell, the feeling increased, the contrast confusing and delighting her. She could feel his head inside of her, the mushroom tip probing and prodding her walls. She could feel herself give way to him, stretching and molding her yielding pussy to fit and feel him stroking her, a rhythmic cycle of her rising and then his bucking to meet her. He nudged her cervix and Sakura's mouth fell wide open, her eyes squeezed tightly shut at the pleasure with just a subtle, erotic hint of pain.

"Kaka-" She began, but her silver-haired sensei silenced her with a quick pinch to her nipple, a tug that drew out the pale, real flesh and pebbled the small, pink cherry on top. It elongated as he stretched it, twisting just enough to make her yelp before releasing her once more.

"Sensei." He demanded calmly. "Say it."

Soothing now, Kakashi's nimble finger touched her clit, her nipple still throbbing from his harsh treatment as he now provided the opposite, circling her clit with a light, gentle touch that wound her tightly around his cock as her muscles tensed.

"Senseiiii..." She moaned, groaning and arching her back as Kakashi twitched in response, growling and nipping at her neck as he pulled her firmly over him, flush against his partially clothed body. She couldn't rise, climb and drop over him. Her movements restricted, Sakura gave herself over to simple rocking of her hips as she enjoyed the feel of Kakashi thrusting up into her, a firm, steady rhythm that was not to be moved by her mewls, scratches and whines. Their heavy gasps and the wet slapping of their bodies together filled Sakura's ears, along with the repetitive moaning of the illicit word that Sakura knew could only be coming from herself, accompanied by the beautiful low rumbling of her sensei telling her dirty tales, how good she felt, asking rhetorically how he felt to her.

"KAKASHI!' Their roleplay forgotten, Sakura couldn't help but shout the words as pleasure slammed in and surged through her, a stormy rocking that dropped her off of the edge blindly, the pink haired woman coming to again only to find herself caught in Kakashi's similarly quaking arms, his pleasured grimace the first sight to welcome her as her blurry vision settled.

She was drowsing softly when Kakashi shifted beneath her, scowling something vicious.

"What is it?"

"A stick." He replied. "Next time, let's do this indoors."

Sakura laughed softly, the gentle smile remaining even as she drifted off entirely.

He'd said 'next time'.

**R&R**

**xxx**


End file.
